


【北树】无水之香

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 极限速码的短打，被杂志图中色气的两位哥刺激到的产物。我还是太纯情，色不过两位哥。顺便设定一下，题目的无水之香是欲望之香。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 5





	【北树】无水之香

**Author's Note:**

> 极限速码的短打，  
> 被杂志图中色气的两位哥刺激到的产物。  
> 我还是太纯情，色不过两位哥。  
> 顺便设定一下，题目的无水之香是欲望之香。

松村北斗合理怀疑田中树是故意的。故意回了酒店房间之后还沾了甜腻的香气坐在他对面，故意把酒店衬衫的扣子解开让领带随意地搭在肩膀然后露出一片前胸在他面前乱晃，而他却要假装看不见田中树的窄腰、挂在肋骨上的紧实的肌肉还有半遮半掩的被衬衣映得越发嫣红显眼的乳晕。

田中树绝对是故意的。松村北斗倚着靠椅假装漫不经心地抬眼看着这个正在他对面一边划着手机一边玩着自己额前的松软的碎发的人在心里宣判。

“呐，北斗。”田中树放下手机担着腿，脚趾勾住松村北斗的裤角摩擦着他小腿的胫骨，这无疑是在勾引，松村北斗空咽了一口唾液喉结随之滚动等着田中树接下来的话。

或者说是邀请。

邀请也是一个带着甜腻味道的吻，并不是田中树身上沾的那种味道，是鼻子没法嗅到的只有在四瓣嘴唇紧贴在一起、两人的舌头缠绕在一起时才能品尝到的近似无味又甜腻得惊人的味道。

田中树正岔开了腿坐在松村北斗身上，衬衣里什么也没有穿，内裤大概在他回到房间之后就被马上脱掉了，囊袋隔着裤子的布料贴着他的。松村北斗开始硬了，闭着眼睛细咂着田中树嘴里的味道，鼻腔里满溢了身上人的甜味，他脑海里没有田中树洗完澡喷会香水的记忆，愈发觉得从他进屋开始这人就在刻意引诱他不由得含住对方的舌头让牙齿抵上牙齿叼着舌头猛吸，直到田中树闷哼出声才肯将他放开让他短暂地呼吸。

房间的空气也变成了甜味的。

“你先下去。”松村北斗扶着田中树的腰说，呼吸已经完全热了起来，他的东西已经完全有了感觉现在被包在裤子里硬得发疼，而对方也冲他咧开一个会意的笑，俯身在他嘴角落下一个轻得让人牙痒的亲吻之后乖巧地从他身上下来，看着他把酒店落地窗的窗帘仔细地拉好，等待他将会如何处置自己。

确认好窗帘后松村北斗拉住了田中树把他压在了那厚重的窗帘上，细碎的亲吻落在田中树的蝴蝶骨上，手臂穿过他的腋下刮过他的胸沟和乳头，摸过肋骨合着田中树控制不住的颤抖一路向下摸着他的腰线停在了他的小腹上把他固定在自己身上，然后用另一只手娴熟地分开了田中树的臀缝用两根手指挤进后穴。“？？”有热流滴在松村北斗的手心，那里似乎在他手指进入之前就已经做好了扩张，狭窄的通道在他手指进入之后温顺地包裹住他的指节企图告诉他这里随时都可以迎接他的进入。

“是不是等不及了？”松村北斗抽出手指含着田中树的耳环在他耳边低语，灼热的呼吸喷在田中树的耳根，一阵电流窜上了田中树的后脑，在松村北斗还没进入他的时候呻吟就从嘴巴里飘出来了，磨得松村北斗骨头酥了一片。

松村北斗解开裤子顺势把它踢开，性器甩在田中树的臀瓣上使得他一阵颤栗，接着松村北斗把田中树压得更紧了些，他那根烫得发疼的东西在入口处被褶皱温柔的含着，进入也正如他预料的那样顺利，肠壁上似乎一团团柔软的东西舔上了他的东西吸着他往里进去，大脑仿佛被浸入了热水一般有点发麻，在一片炽热之中他能听到田中树的呻吟和自己粗重的呼吸交织在一起，但他已经无暇顾及。松村北斗伸手想摸摸田中树的脸，柔软的指腹搔着他的眼睫划过他的脸颊，然后被含入湿润火热的口腔。

“真是……”松村北斗的性器在田中树的窄道里又涨硬一分让田中树条件反射一般地挺起身子靠在自己身上明知故问“今晚你是不是故意的。”也不等田中树的回复，另一只手掐着他的腰向更深的更加火热的私密处凿去，然后在田中树沙哑细碎的呻吟声中满意的加快速度。

田中树发出愉悦的呻吟，主动配合着松村北斗的节奏扭动自己的腰臀，把后穴里能让自己舒服的地方迎向他的龟头：“哈啊……嗯哈……”

田中树的肠道不规则地绞动着，肠壁吸着松村北斗的性器似乎考验他的耐力一般试图让他尽快射精，但是松村北斗则兴奋地与他纠缠好像不知疲倦一般，牙尖磨着田中树的耳垂把自己送向他更深的地方好像要把他凿穿一般。田中树被搅得腿软反手去摸松村北斗的头，手指探入松村北斗的头发，再抽出一只手套弄着自己的东西：“唔……啊啊……”松村北斗此刻的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，鼻端又是田中树身上的甜味，田中树低哑的呻吟仿佛催化剂，让他随着本能快速地抽插，抵着田中树不停收缩的后穴里最让自己舒爽的一处射了出来，而田中树揉搓着自己的性器也颤抖着靠在他的胸口上达到了高潮。

高潮的余韵从体内褪去，两人的体温开始变凉时松村北斗便揽住田中树把他们一起摔在床上平复着自己的呼吸。直到松村北斗在田中树体内彻底变软之后他才哑着嗓子开口询问：“要去洗洗么？”

“困。”田中树背对着松村北斗声音闷闷的回答。

松村北斗揉了揉面前人被汗水打湿的发尖褪了出去，独自走进淋浴间。不多时淋浴室的门又被打开了, 那股甜腻的味道瞬间飘进狭窄的空间。

“要不换个地方继续？”田中树的脑袋枕在松村北斗的肩膀上，声音里带着疲倦的笑意。

END.


End file.
